


You really know how to get to me.

by isloveequal



Series: You really know how to get to me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloveequal/pseuds/isloveequal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James just gets under Scorpius' skin. The feeling is kind of mutual eventhough they haven't discussed it. First part of a verse consisting of random oneshots relating James and Scorpius' strange relationship at different times and places. We'll see where it goes.<br/>Also James is older than Scorpius because age gaps are hot, and he plays Quiditch because I want him to. Scorpius is not as cold and arrogant as he seems and they're in opposite Houses because cliché isn't always bad, ok. And yes, Gryffindors and Slytherins still dislike each other, like really. Oh, and James and Scorpius are (kind of not) together and they sneak around a lot because it's a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You really know how to get to me.

 

  _ **You really know how to get to me.** _

 

 1.

 There is just something in James Potter that _really_ gets to Scorpius. He doesn't know what it is and doesn't understand why it has to be _him_ when it could as well be his annoying little brother Albus (and it would actually be more logical since they're in the same year), or one of his numerous and _very_ red haired cousins, but that's just how it is. And whatever _it_ is, that's probably the reason why he's currently being snogged stupid by the older boy in the Prefect's bathroom. And maybe also because James Potter is _very_ attractive, not that Scorpius will ever publicly admit it, the other lad's ego is already big enough as it is.

 “James...” He pants as the latter's mouth slowly travels down to the side of his neck, teeth sinking into the white skin there.

 “Hmm...” James groans lowly. “Love it when you say my name, s' fucking hot.”

 “Shut up _Potter_. And don't leave a mark.” Scorpius snaps coldly, but the fact that he's dragging James closer by his shirt as he says the words kind of ruins his effect.

 “Well, 'm afraid it's too late for that. Sorry, princess.” James chuckles against Scorpius' bruised neck, not sounding the least bit sorry.

 “Don't call me that.” Scorpius orders, but he moans helplessly when James softly presses his lips against the purplish mark he's just left on his skin.

 James doesn't bother answering and simply covers Scorpius' lips with his own again, pinning him even more firmly against the door with the weight of his body. One of his hand curls around Scorpius' nape while the other slips under his untucked shirt (something quite uncharacteristic for the always perfectly kempt Scorpius), caressing the pale warm flesh and feeling goosebumps rise under his palm. Scorpius' lips part in a gasp as James' cool hand wanders lower down his back and the kiss turns messy, their tongues intertwining heatedly. Without detaching his lips from Scorpius', James aligns their hips together and grinds.

 “Fuck...” Scorpius swears as James' crotch grounds against his. He's already sporting an erection from all the kissing and it would be seriously embarrassing if James wasn't as hard as he is.

 He frantically tugs at James' clothes, trying to get him out of them and almost thanks Merlin when James gets the hint and steps back a little to allow him to unbutton his shirt.

 “Eager.” The older boy smirks mockingly.

 “Fuck off.” Scorpius grunts, fingers shaking with need as he finally manages to undo the last button of James' shirt, quickly yanking it off his shoulders and running his hands down his now exposed chest.

 “And with such a dirty mouth. What would your father say if he could hear you right now ?” James taunts him.

 “Well he can't, so leave him out of this.” Scorpius bites before crashing his lips against James' in an almost vicious kiss.

 James is quick to take back control though, sliding his fingers in Scorpius' pale blond hair and pulling just hard enough to force him to tilt his head back.

 “Yeah ? So why don't you show me what other things you can do with that dirty mouth of yours then ?” He whispers hotly against Scorpius' lips.

 Scorpius glares at him but slowly drops to his knees and wordlessly unbuckles his belt, tugging his school trousers down his legs to leave him only in his pants.

 “Well, aren't you docile today.” James says smugly. “Do you wanna suck my cock that badly ? Bet you're gagging for it, eh ?”

 Still not saying anything, Scorpius slightly lowers his head and mouths at James' dick through his underwear, wetting the black material with his saliva.

 “Fuck, come on Scor...” James exhales sharply, his hips jerking forward.

 Scorpius draws back and looks up at James as he finally lowers his pants down his legs, the latter carelessly kicking them off alongside his trousers. James' hard cock slaps back against his flat stomach and Scorpius doesn't waste time before wrapping his right hand around it. He thumbs at the head and smears the precome that's starting to pearl there and his tongue flicks out to lick it away. He licks a wide stripe down the side of James' shaft, fondling his balls in his hand and gently sucking on them before going back up to press his lips against the head of James' cock and suckling on it.

 “Don't be a teasing little snake now, princess.” James growls lowly, taking hold of his dick in one hand and cupping Scorpius' jaw with the other. “Open up.” He orders.

 Scorpius sits back on his heels and does as he's told, parting his lips to let James' cock push into his mouth. James sighs in satisfaction as Scorpius holds the base of his dick and slides his lips up and down his shaft, teeth carefully tucked in so as not to catch on the sensitive skin.

 “Yeah...” James breathes. “Merlin, I fucking love your lips. 'M gonna fuck your face...” He murmurs, burrying his hands into Scorpius' fine hair at the nape of his neck and sliding his cock further down his throat.

 Scorpius whimpers a little and his hands come to rest loosely on James' bare hips but he doesn't pull back. He forces his throat to relax, trying not to gag around James' length and stares up at him with watering eyes. James groans at the sight of the other boy on his knees before him, cheeks flushed, mouth full of cock, lips stretched wide around him. He meets Scorpius eyes, ice blue with sparks of silver and dilated with lust, and a shiver runs down his spine. His hands tighten in Scorpius' fair hair as he guides his head down until his nose is almost pressed to his taunt stomach and he keeps him there for a few seconds. He can hear Scorpius breath raggedly trough his nose, the boy's throat fluttering in protest around him, before he gingerly drags him up his length. Scorpius pulls off his cock with a loud gasp and his lips are so red and puffy it's obscene. He barely stops to catch his breath before he's swallowing James' dick again and bobbing his head, slowly sinking down his shaft till he's deepthroating him. James lets out a deep moan and jerks his hips up to meet Scorpius's mouth, his cock scraping the back of his throat with each thrust.

 “Yeah...fuck...your mouth is the best. You really like that, don't you ? So good at sucking me off, look so good with my dick in your mouth...” James praises as Scorpius works his cock, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue along his lenght.

 James can feel himself getting closer and closer to his release and he forces Scorpius back down his cock, enjoying the way the younger boy's throat feels around him, hot and so _so_ tight. He has to close his eyes as his orgam hits him, pleasure so intense it's blinding him. He only remember that he's still holding Scorpius down when the latter chokes on his come, struggling to swallow all of it, and he immediately removes his hands from his head. Scorpius coughs a little when he pulls away and he glares at James as he wipes his swollen mouth with the back of his hand.

 “Were you trying to kill me ?!” He snarls, but he has come on his chin and teary eyes and his voice sounds hoarse from the fucking his throat has just been through so James can't really take him seriously.

 “Why would I want to get rid of you when you give the best head ever ?” He grins instead, finger dipping into the cum on Scorpius' chin and holding it against his mouth.

 Scorpius keeps glaring at him but he lets James slip his finger inside his mouth and sucks on it till there is no come left.

 “Merlin...you drive me crazy.” James whispers huskily, and he yanks Scorpius to his feet, pressing their mouths together, faintly tasting himself on Scorpius' lips.

 Scorpius is hard and James knows it, can feel him rutting against his thigh.

 “Want me to help you out with that ?” He asks, knowlingly looking down at Scorpius' crotch.

 “You better.” Scorpius growls.

 “Alright. But first let's get you out of your clothes.”

 He takes Scorpius' hand in his own and drags him closer to the bathtub, quickly leaning over it to fiddle with the various taps. He turns back to Scorpius and starts undressing him, the calming sound of water filling the tub echoing around them.

 “Come here.” He says gently when Scorpius is finally standing naked in front of him.

 He grabs Scorpius' hand again and help him get into the bathtub before settling behind him in the sweetly scented water. His arm circles Scorpius' waist and brings him closer to him until his back is resting on his chest. His free hand trails down Scorpius' sides till it reaches his cock and wraps around it in a loose fist, slowly jerking him off. Scorpius moans in relief at the touch and lays his head back on James' shoulder.

 “Come on, James...” He whines urgently.

 “Shhh princess...” James soothes. “What got you so worked up, eh ?”

 “As if...ah...as if you didn't know...”

“Was it sucking my cock ? Is it what got you so hot and bothered, so hard for me, uh ?”

 “Merlin, I hate you.” Scorpius almost sobs, bucking his hips into James' hand to get him to move faster.

 “Do you, really ?” James asks, and Scorpius can hear the smirk in his voice.

 “No.” He whispers, turning his head to burry his nose into James' collarbone. “But I will if you don't jerk me off properly.”

 James lets out a bark of laughter but his hand tightens around Scorpius' erection and he flicks his wrist a bit more firmly.

 “Like that ? Do you hate me a little less now ?”

 “Yes...hmm...like that, 's much better...” Scorpius mumbles, unconsciously pushing his ass back against James' still sensitive cock.

 James' thumb digs into the slit at the top of Scorpius' prick and he stiffens, almost coming on the spot. But then James removes his hand and swiftly turns Scorpius around so that he's sitting in his lap, legs on either sides of his waist.

 “What the hell, James ?!” Scorpius cries out in frustration. “I was so fucking close !”

 “Sorry babe, wanted to see your face.” James apologizes, pecking Scorpius' lips.

 “I don't care, just do something !” Scorpius groans, rolling his hips down on James'.

 “Shit.” James swears. “You're going to get me hard again if you keep doing this.”

 “And how exactly is that a bad thing ?”

 “It is because then, I'm going to want to fuck you.” James growls, rubbing his hands over the small of Scorpius' back.

 “And ? Is that really supposed to make me stop ?” Scorpius rasps, wrapping his arms around James' neck.

 “Hmmm, I guess not.” James replies, one finger tapping at Scorpius' hole as he grabs at his arse with both hands and pulls his cheeks apart.

 Scorpius hears James whisper the lubrification spell before he feels a slick finger press against his entrance. He arches his back as it slides in and past the tight ring of muscle, pushing back against it. He feels like he's on fire in spite of being half immersed in water and all he wants is _more_ , more of _James_.

 “More.” He says, and he meant it to sound like a command but it comes out like a request instead.

 For once though, James complies without teasing him and eases a second finger inside him, pulling it apart from the first one in scissor-like motions, spreading him open. He curls his fingers up, finding Scorpius' prostate and insistently pushing against it, and smiles as the other boy tangles his fingers in his dark brown locks, mouth parting in a groan against his throat. Scorpius grinds his hips into James' fingers and their cocks slides together as he moves. James starts to slowly rock against Scorpius too and he takes the both of them in his hand just as he adds a third finger inside Scorpius.

 “Oh...” Scorpius gasps, hands dropping down James' neck to grasp at his forearms instead.

 “Good ?” James asks, pressing his three digits harder against the small gland hidden deep inside of Scorpius.

 He pulls his fingers almost all the way out before slaming them back in and Scorpius squirms in his lap, leaning in to snog him heavily. James strokes them both at the same time, their cocks rubbing side by side, gliding against each other. He runs his thumb over his own head, then over Scorpius', and they hump each other while kissing passionately.

 “Fuck, yes yes yes. Feels so so _good_...” Scorpius moans deeply, riding James' fingers a bit desperately now.

 “Yeah love, taking my fingers so well, so deep inside you, uh ? You gonna cum for me ?” James murmurs filthily in his ear, stabbing at his sweet spot every time his fingers fuck back into him, his rythm matching the pace of his hand on their cocks.

 Scorpius' hips stutters as he comes all over his and James' dicks, lips forming a perfect O, eyes rolling at the back of his head.

 “Fuck, you're so pretty baby, so _so_ pretty, fucking gorgeous, so good for me...” James babbles mindlessly, hand still flying up and down his and Scorpius' cocks as he gets closer to the edge.

 Scorpius whines weakly, feeling raw and oversensitive after his orgasm, James' touch too much for him now and he tries to bat his hand away but James ignores him. He gives one last tug to his cock and then he's cumming too, spilling over his own fingers, forehead dropping against Scorpius' shoulder, his grunts muffled against his smooth skin.

 “ _Hmmm_.” Scorpius hums satisfiedly once he comes down from his high. “That was good, _really_ good. Thought you wanted to fuck me tho ?”

 “Well, you seemed to enjoy my fingers well enough earlier.” James grins cheekily as he removes said fingers from Scorpius' arse, and he raises an eyebrow pointedly as the younger lad moans when they slip out of him. “Are you complaining, princess ?”

 “I'm _not_ a princess, James.” Scorpius says tersely, but his eyes are sparkling and his cheeks are tainted pink and he looks so lovely that James wants to snog him, so he does.

 “Of course not.” He murmurs against the corner of Scorpius' mouth, fingertips gently grazing over the skin of his back. “You just look and act like one.” He adds, nuzzling Scorpius' cheek and the latter opens his mouth to protest, a look of outraged disbelief on his face, but James shuts him up with an other kiss.

 “Merlin, you're so annoying.” Scorpius complains. “I don't know why I put up with you.”

 “Because you love me ?” James asks jokingly.

 Scorpius snorts as if it's the stupidest thing he has ever heard but has to bite his lips so as not to smile and James just laughs, reaching a hand up to ruffle his hair and making him yell “No, James !”.

 When they're done mucking around in the cooling water (heating charms can only last that long) and that they have cleaned themselves off all the sweat and body fluids from earlier they get out of the bathtub and cast a drying spell on themselves. They put their clothes back on and Scorpius is standing in front of the mirror, about to vanish the hickey James gave him on the side of his neck when James steps behind him and grabs the hand that's holding his wand.

 “Leave it. It looks good on you.”

 “Don't be daft.” Scorpius scoffs. “Everyone can see it and it's embarassing. I don't want people to ask questions or start gossiping.”

 “Who cares about people ? Let them talk. I like it and I want you to keep it.”

 “Well I don't want to, okay ? In case you hadn't noticed that's _my_ neck and I can do whatever I want with it so you don't have you word to say !”

 “Come on, Scor.” James insists. “It's not even that noticeable, I'm pretty sure the collar of your uniform will hide most of it anyway. _Please_ , for once.” He _pouts_ , and he actually looks kind of ridiculous because pouting is more Scorpius' thing (a _dignified_ pout though, he's a Malfoy after all) but Scorpius sighs and lowers his wand in defeat.

 “Just this time then.”

 “Of course.” James agrees, but Scorpius has the feeling that now that he's got his way it's going to be even harder to say no to him the next time it happens (and there will be a next time, there _always_ is).

 To think that when it all started (when Scorpius was still fifteen and a half and James was barely seventeen) Scorpius didn't even allow him to leave any marks on him, even if they were on parts of his body that no one else could see. Then he agreed to let James leaves hickeys on him (not that he really asked, the first time he just did it and it was already too late when Scorpius realised what he was doing) but he systematically vanished them one by one afterward. Lately he had only been vanishing the ones which were visible when he was clothed and now he was not even going to do that.

  _Merlin, the things James makes me do_ , he thinks and he lets the other boy kiss him one last time before they slip out of the bathroom and go their separate ways.

__

**Author's Note:**

> My first Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter fic ever, because there isn't enough of this pairing and they are definitely my OTP when it comes to HP's Next Generation. Hopefully I'm not the only one still shipping this couple because they're just perfect together (no offense to all the AS/SS shippers, or Scorpius/Lily, Scorpius/Rose and James/Teddy fans etc. since unfortunately all these pairings seem much more popular than SM/JSP) and the world need more of them.  
> Also if you yourself write JamesxScorpius fics please let me now and I'll be happy to read them :) xxx


End file.
